


die for you

by bakaro



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon Divergence, Character Death, Drama, Established Relationship, Lowercase, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaro/pseuds/bakaro
Summary: — из всех глупостей, что ты мне говорил, эта — шедевр.
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Kudos: 7





	die for you

— а умереть ради меня сможешь? — бросает однажды в сердцах аллен. это очень глупые слова — аллен прекрасно это понимает, но просто не удерживает язык за зубами. это тот случай, когда он работает быстрее мозга.

их ссора с тики — абсолютная глупость, очередное расхождение во взглядах, потому что оба упрямы до невозможности. да и конфликт можно свести на нет просто спокойно поговорив, но. аллен в очередной раз пытается доказать, что ему надоело (на самом деле нет, но его гордость не даст признаться в этом) частое нахождение тики рядом с ним. ему джонни и канды за глаза хватает — аллену, может, и приятно, что кто-то от него не отвернулся, но это не значит, что он не осознаёт _какой_ опасности эти двое себя подвергают, находясь рядом. аллен не маленький ребёнок, который не может прожить самостоятельно и дня — годы ученичества у кросса научили всему. и нет, ему вовсе не нужно, чтобы тики помогал ему скрываться от собственных агрессивно настроенных родственничков. аллен и не из таких передряг выкручивался — подумаешь нои, от кредиторов кросса побегайте и поймёте что значит «бежать некуда».

но тики это — забота в каждом поступке красной нитью; это — отдавать приказы акума, чтобы не нападали; это — желание забрать аллена на белый ковчег и никогда его оттуда не выпускать, заперев все двери, чтобы даже люди из ордена не могли войти; это — «я всё ради тебя — только скажи, хоть на край света», что в общем-то и не свойственно ноям, но. может, это его человеческая сторона берёт верх, кто знает.

аллен же — чистое упрямство смешанное с непривычкой к чужой заботе о себе — и сам беспокоится за тики, ведь тот и так считался неправильным ноем, а теперь ещё и влюблён в него — экзорциста. аллен это — привычка защищать как людей, так и акума — _несмотря ни на что_ видит в тики обычного человека —

когда тот обнимает его посреди ночи, если аллена мучают кошмары, или когда он боится ложиться спать — страх того, что неа может воспользоваться моментом и захватить тело; когда тики, проявляя своё умение готовить, балует его чем-то вкусным — у аллена слишком мало денег для того, чтобы удовлетворять свой аппетит; когда, мягко касаясь, расчёсывает отросшие волосы аллена и собирает их в незатейливый хвост. и ещё много-много разных «когда». аллен _хочет_ быть любимым, тянется к теплу тики, но. «это неправильно, это неправильно, это неправильно», — твердит внутренний голос.

— а потому хочет защитить и его. от себя или от того, что может случиться с тики, если о его неправильных отношениях узнает трайд? на самом деле — разница не столь велика. опасны оба — сам аллен, может, и нет, но его «сосед» из головы точно. а потому он — протянуть бы руки и утонуть в чужих тёплых объятиях — ощетинивается словно дикий зверь, которого погладили против шерсти, и показывает зубы в попытке оттолкнуть. тики смотрит чуть насмешливо — просто маска — пряча на дне зрачков обиду, и говорит:

— ради тебя хоть в ад. — голос звенит словно разбитое стекло. за спиной открываются врата чёрного ковчега. и тики бы с радостью остался, попытался вразумить аллена, у которого на лице вечная маска героя, за которой прячется слабый и напуганный ребёнок, да только. аллен слишком упрям, а тики, как старший и понимающий, даст ему время успокоиться. соскучиться?

— из всех глупостей, что ты мне говорил, эта — шедевр, — бормочет аллен, он не хочет задевать чувства тики ещё больше, но. слова срываются с губ быстрее, чем седовласый мальчишка осознаёт, _как_ они звучат со стороны. 

тики на это кривит губы в вымученной улыбке и протягивает руку к аллену. проводит кончиками пальцев по его щеке, а затем скрывается во вратах. аллен забывает как дышать. в этом прикосновении было столько всего, что сердце заходится в бешеном ритме; запоздало накрывает стыд за собственное поведение, но. 

он ведь правильно поступил, разве нет? он ведь и добивался того, чтобы тики оставил его в покое? «всё же нет», — признаётся себе аллен, и ему кажется, что где-то на окраине сознания разносится смех неа. а, может, он просто сходит с ума.

тики пропадает почти на две недели. 

и когда аллен вновь видит его, ему бы, может, радоваться, да вот только... 

меч трайда, протыкающий насквозь чужое тело, заставляет подавиться криком от ужаса и боли — кажется, будто сердце вырвали из груди, проломив рёбра. тики же почему-то улыбается — немного уставше, но в тоже время с теплотой — и смотрит на него карими глазами. теми глазами, которые постоянно прятались за глупыми очками простого бродяги, перебивающегося подработками. трайд же как-то недовольно цыкает — он не планировал тащиться так далеко за удовольствием, чтобы ~~убить~~ наказать его, но тики успел ускользнуть от него — и, вытащив меч из чужой груди, хочет напасть на аллена, но почему-то останавливается. 

аллен лишь через пару мгновений понимает, что правосудие ноя остановился из-за его крика, полного страдания. 

бывший экзорцист прижимает к себе тики и — голос надламывается, из-за чего его едва слышно — умоляет _«не оставляй меня»_ , повторяя эти три слова, словно заведённый. тики — его кожа то серая, то самая обычная — кашляет и протягивает руку к лицу аллена, а затем кладёт ладонь на чужую щёку, большим пальцем стирая солёную влагу. аллен и не заметил, когда начал плакать.

— как думаешь, сильно меня задержат в аду, или получится быстро вернуться? — хрипит тики, ухмыляясь уголком губ. аллен же давит всхлипы и лишь сильнее прижимается щекой к чужой ладони. — ну же, не плачь. я ведь ной, мы не умираем навсегда.

аллен понимает, что всё это глупость, — ведь даже если удовольствие ноя вновь пробудится в каком-нибудь человеке, он или она не будет _его_ тики миком — но всё равно кивает. даже умирая, этот глупый ной продолжает быть несерьёзным, ударить бы его за это разок по голове чистой силой, но. времени нет: на него злобно смотрит трайд и уже замахивается мечом. за спиной слышны чьи-то шаги — и это точно не канда, его поступь узнаваема. 

открыть врата — секундное дело, и как раз вовремя, ведь смертоносное оружие со свистом проносится в паре сантиметров над макушкой, когда аллен проваливается во врата. через секунду они с тики в комнате управления белым ковчегом. из зеркала на стене на аллена уже вполне привычно смотрит неа и, кажется, издевательски улыбается. но аллену сейчас не до него, он обращает своё внимание на тики. но тот, больше не дышит. на его лице навечно застыло безмятежное выражение лица. 

в голове у аллена звучит собственный раздражённый голос:

_— а умереть ради меня сможешь?_

  
в зеркало, отражающее всю комнату управления, летит диван, запущенный сильной левой рукой. звон разбитого стекла оглушает.


End file.
